Um Estranho no Ninho
by Deby Weasley Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy é Um Estranho no Ninho. Depois da guerra e da vitória do mal, parece que o loiro se arrependeu de seus pecados... Será verdade? D/G Romance/Aventura


**Nome: **Debby Weasley Malfoy

**Nome da fic: **Um estranho no ninho

**Classificação: **T – 13 anos

**Resumo: **Draco Malfoy é Um Estranho no Ninho. Depois da guerra e da vitória do mal, parece que o loiro se arrependeu de seus pecados... Será verdade[D/G Romance/Aventura

**Disclaimer: **Preciso dizer que os personagens não são meus... Porque é muita maldade o que a Tia JK faz com a gente... Enfim, não ganho nada com isso a não ser algumas reviews, se voces forem bonzinhos...

**Capitulo 1 – A Guerra**

Chovia, a guerra estava apenas começando, mas o sol já se escondia atrás das árvores, senão fosse pela guerra, os gritos, o medo, o sangue pelo chão... Seria um fim de tarde perfeito.

Apenas 2 horas antes os passarinhos voavam tranqüilos pelos jardins, dentro do castelo os alunos seguiam para suas aulas, ingênuos e ignorantes do perigo que estavam prestes a correr. As aulas da tarde estavam no fim eram, aproximadamente, 5 horas da tarde quando uma voz gélida e horripilante ecoou pelos corredores.

**2 horas atrás**

_Querida Hogwarts!_

_Eis que o dia tão esperado chegou... É com enorme prazer que lhes digo que a partir deste momento nenhuma criatura viva pode sair dos terrenos mágicos dessa escola._

Houve gritos e histeria pelos corredores da escola, os alunos estavam saindo de suas respectivas salas quando o Lord começou a falar. Em seu escritório McGonagall ofegou, sabia que este dia chegaria, mas não achava que Voldemort seria tolo o suficiente para invadir Hogwarts.

- Se bem que nada mais pode impedi-lo. Agora que Dumbledore se foi não existe nada que o faça parar.

_Mas... Como o Lord Voldemort é um homem muito bondoso...[N/B: E como...Mas que ele exerça essa bondade longe de mim xD_

- Bondoso... – McGonagall grunhiu sarcástica!

_Ele lhes dará uma hora para se preparem para a guerra iminente! Mandarei um de meus homens entrará para retirar os menores de idade e os levar para Hogsmeade, porém ele só salvará os de puro-sangue. Os sangues-ruins... Perdoe-me Alvo, os mestiços terão, infelizmente, que ser sacrificados em nome de um bem maior. Vocês têm sessenta minutos, nem um segundo a mais._

Harry olhou para Rony e Hermione, os amigos estavam pálidos assim como ele também deveria estar. Sentindo o pânico invadir seu ser, o rapaz empunhou sua varinha e saiu em direção à sala da diretora. O trio seguiu em silencio pelos corredores caóticos. Todos estavam se apressando em voltar para seus dormitórios, ou encontrar algum lugar que considerassem seguro. Eles mal chegaram a metade do caminho e encontraram McGonagall vindo em sua direção, Hermione chegou a suspirar aliviada.

- Harry, Rony, Hermione. Eu estava justamente procurando vocês. – A diretora falou assim que se aproximou do trio. – Eu receava que precisássemos colocar o plano em prática sem antes termos combinado todos os detalhes.

- Não há mais tempo Minerva. – Harry falou com a voz inexpressiva, mas o rosto pálido e o olhar vago mostravam o medo que ele sentia. – Ele falou uma hora, o tempo está passando. O que é preciso saber todos já sabem, se em uma semana nada tiver mudado... – Ele fez uma pausa e engoliu em seco. – É hora de começar o plano B.

- Deve ter outro jeito Harry! – Hermione falou quase histérica. A voz aguda e tremula de medo.

- Ele tá certo Mione, não tem outro jeito. – Rony falou também inexpressivo enquanto apertava reconfortantemente a mão da menina. – Vai dá certo o plano.

_Meia hora já se passou!_

Outra onda de gritos percorreu o castelo. Mas na torre da grifinória, no dormitório das meninas do sexto ano. Ainda havia uma menina que não tinha perdido a calma, ela passara as férias inteiras se preparando para esse dia. Estava quase feliz que ele tivesse chegado. Pelo menos ela poderia parar de viver sobressaltada, isto é, se ela sobrevivesse. Apesar da aparente tranqüilidade, Gina estava, na verdade, apavorada. Tinha medo do que podia acontecer... Mas não iria fugir, não podia. Demonstraria sua coragem lutando até o fim, o seu próprio, ou o da guerra.

- Gina? – Uma menina bateu na porta e chamou do lado de fora.

- To aqui Hermione. – Ela falou com tremendo esforço, parecia que sua voz tinha sumido.

- Gina, a gente encontrou um jeito de tirar os alunos do castelo, acho melhor você ir também...

- Não! Eu vou ficar. Achei que já tínhamos falado sobre isso. – A ruiva cruzou os braços.

- Eu sei... Mas nada está saindo como o planejado, Harry achou melhor não arriscar sua vida.

- Mi... Eu acho que já to bem grandinha pra decidir a minha vida. Eu vou ficar e lutar. Ele querendo ou não.[N/B: A cada fic ela fica mais decidida -

Hermione suspirou cansada e sentou em uma das camas que estava perto. Dava pra ver seu pavor estampado em seu rosto. Depois de um breve instante a morena fechou os olhos e se levantou completamente revigorada.

- Está bem! Vamos lá e acabar com aquele cara-de-cobra!

Gina riu e segurou a mão estendida de Hermione, juntas as duas saíram do quarto e seguiram confiantes para o Salão Principal, onde o exército improvisado das forças do bem estava sendo reunido. Harry estava tentando avisar os membros da Ordem da guerra que estava prestes a começar, mas não estava obtendo sucesso...

_Cinco minutos agora... Está quase começando._

Rony bufou ao lado de Harry e xingou Voldemort de todos os nomes existentes e inexistentes. Hermione e Gina chegaram depois de alguns segundos e ficaram ao lado dos meninos, Harry abriu a boca para mandá-la ir para casa, mas ela fora mais rápida:

- Senhor Potter! Agradeço sua preocupação, mas eu vou ficar e lutar. Não acho que estamos em condições de recusar ajuda. – Harry olhou para seu "exército" e teve que concordar com a menina.

_Chegou a hora_

O clima ficou pesado dentro do castelo, era possível quase pegá-lo, todos prenderam a respiração, as pesadas portas de madeira do castelo abriram-se lentamente revelando um exército de centenas de pessoas, todas encapuzadas e vestidas de preto. Voldemort estava no final de seu exercito, em uma espécie de palanque, criado por ele mesmo. Ao que parecia ele iria assistir a guerra de camarote, mas quando ele viu que Harry estava a frente ele _desapareceu _gargalhando.

Alguns segundos se passaram até que a guerra começasse efetivamente, feitiços voavam em todas as direções, Harry não podia mais ver Rony, Hermione e nem Gina. Cada um estava encarando seus próprios problemas e o de Gina, apesar de ela não saber, chamava-se Lúcio Malfoy. A menina desviava com dificuldade dos inúmeros feitiços lançados, e com isso não sobrava tempo para lançar nem mesmo alguma defesa.

- Ora, ora... Parece que a Weasley não sabe lutar... – A voz desdenhosa de Malfoy pai saiu por debaixo do capuz e a ruiva reconheceu a voz e o tom arrastado igual ao do filho.

- Vejamos se não sei lutar Malfoy. – Gina disparou vários feitiços de uma vez só, com alguma sorte a maioria encontrou seu alvo resultando na queda de Malfoy. Gina ofegou, será que ele tinha morrido? Ainda em dúvida saiu deixando para trás Lúcio Malfoy estirado no chão.

**Agora**

Harry não tinha encontrado muita dificuldade em seus breves duelos. Mas o fato de Voldemort não estar lutando atrapalhava o plano. Pois somente Ele poderia matá-lo... Harry percorreu todo o jardim a procura daquele ser detestável, deixou muitos comensais estuporados no chão, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Voldemort resolveu aparecer, bem no meio de todos.

- É parece que alguns já morreram... – Voldemort falou olhando em volta. – Mas... Onde está o nosso herói? Potter... Não está fugindo, está?

- De você? – Harry parou de frente para Voldemort e o encarou. – Era você que estava se escondendo lembra Tom?

- Como você ousa moleque? – Voldemort urrou de raiva e apontou a varinha para Harry – Crucio!

Harry se contorceu no chão por alguns segundos, até que Voldemort parou de torturá-lo.

- Para você ver como eu sou bondoso Potter. Vou deixar você morrer com alguma dignidade! – Voldemort riu e com um aceno de varinha obrigou Harry a ficar de pé. – Empunhe sua varinha Potter! Espero que você saiba duelar, isso não é um treino!

Harry se levantou e empunhou a varinha em menos de dois segundo ele e Voldemort já estavam disparando feitiços um contra o outro. O duelo foi demorado e era impossível dizer que estava levando a melhor, ambos dueladores já estavam bastante machucados e era visível o cansaço de Harry. Todos os outros tinham parado suas lutas para assistir o duelo final, que iria decidir se o bem ou o mal iria ganhar.

Os minutos se transformaram em horas, e duas já haviam se passado desde o começo da luta até que em um momento de distração um facho de luz verde acerta o peito de Harry. O ar parecia ter sido sugado, o tempo parou e o rapaz caiu em câmera lenta. A última esperança do mundo bruxo... Morta! A queda dele pareceu durar vários minutos e ele caiu com um baque surdo no chão e isso pareceu acordar o mundo a sua volta, uma risada maléfica se sobressaiu dos gritos. Voldemort pos a varinha na própria garganta e ampliou magicamente a voz.

_Acabou! Harry Potter está morto! O Lord das Trevas venceu[N/B: Deby sua sem coração como tu pode?!_

Pronto! O caos tinha tomado aquele lugar, as pessoas corriam para o portão e aparatavam logo a noticia seria divulgada a todo o mundo e o mundo estaria mergulhado nas trevas. Passou-se uma hora e aquele lugar estava vazio, exceto por McGonagall, Rony, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Jorge, Molly, Arthur, Gina e o que parecia ser um corpo que a ruiva estava arrastando.

- O que é isso Gina? – Rony perguntou quando ela se aproximou, carregando seu "fardo".

- Eu não podia deixá-lo lá! Ron... Acho que ele se arrependeu de tudo que fez.

**Continua...**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A:** Olá... Não tenho certeza se o capitulo tá bom... Eu sei que não tá muito grande... T.T infelizmente eu não sou muito boa em começar as historias, tomara que eu melhore com o passar dos capítulos! Enfim, a idéia surgiu praticamente do nada e eu adorei. Quanto aos que tão lendo minha outra fic O Poder de um Malfoy prometo que não vou abandoná-la, o próximo capitulo já esta saindo.

Enfim, espero que voces gostem e que deixem muitas reviews... Porque quanto mais reviews, mais rápido sai o próximo capitulo... Beijoos!

N/B: Oie... é isso aí pessoal primeiro capítulo ON, e a loka aqui como beta xD. Espero que estejam gostando porque eu amei -, e não se preocupem que com o meu poder de beta não deixarei a tia Deby faltar com o dever de postar TODOS os capítulos da fic.

Mesmo assim, deixem um Reviewzinho que a estória merece... Palavra de Beta sindicalizada e tudo xP

Beijocas Pessoal!


End file.
